Nave GAT-12 Skipray
*Torreta de cañones láser 5000x2 "Tru-Lok" gemelos de Sistemas Senko (1) *Lanzador de torpedos de protones de estribor (1) **4 torpedos de protones pesados''Starships of the Galaxy (Saga Edition)'' (12 para GAT-12j)The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Lanzador de misiles de concusión de babor (1) **8 misiles de concusión pesados (18 para GAT-12j) |complementos= |muelle= |escape= |tripulación = *Piloto (1) *Co-piloto/Operador de sensores (1) *Artilleros (2) |tripulacionmin = 1 |pasajeros = Ninguno |carga = 20 toneladas métricas |abastecimiento = 1 mes |otros = Ensamblaje de ala rotatoria |funciones = *Bombardero *Nave de patrullaje *Explorador *Caza estelar de asalto |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden JediStarships of the Galaxy |afiliacion = *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Consorcio ZannStar Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción *Remanente ImperialLa Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente *Contrabandistas *Piratas *Fuerzas de defensa''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' }} La nave GAT-12 Skipray de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar fue, al comienzo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la nave estelar con capacidad hiperespacial más pequeña usada por la Armada Imperial. Características thumb|left|180px|Una Nave GAT-12h Skipray. Mientras que era lo suficientemente pequeña como para ser llevada a bordo de otras naves capitales como un caza estelar,The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels su inmensa salida de poder (producida por un reactor multiflux ViX de Sarylcorp), armamento, y escudos causó que algunos registros lo designaran como una nave capital. La variante más popular, el GAT-12h, tenía una tripulación estándar que consistía de un piloto, copiloto/operador de sensor, y dos oficiales de artillería; sin embargo, la nave podía ser pilotada por solo una persona. Estaba equipada normalmente con un hipermotor Clase 2 y una computadora de navegación capaz de almacenar cuatro coordinadas de salto, y estaba equipada con suficientes suministros como para un mes de operación independiente. En las alas cortas del lateral de la cabina, albergaba dos Pilones de sensores "Omni-Vu" de Siep-Irol. Dos aletas estabilizadoras se ramificaban hacia el frente desde un ensamblaje rotatorio en la popa de la nave y alojaba dos cañones de iones Dar-2 de Armas Mendarn. Los estabilizadores eran mantenidos de forma vertical mientras se estaba en vuelo, con los cañones de iones desplegados arriba y abajo de la nave; las aletas rotaban horizontalmente para el aterrizaje, lo que las ubicaba en una configuración de vuelo más tradicional. thumb|left|200px|PLano de cubierta del GAT-12j Un tercer cañón de iones Dar-2 estaba alojado en la nariz de la nave, con un lanzador de misiles de concusión y un tubo de torpedos de protones flanqueándolo en estribor, respectivamente. En el fuselaje dorsal, un par de cañones láser 5000x2 "Tru-Lok" de Sistemas Senko estaban montadas en una torreta. Aunque la nave fue concebida para el vuelo espacial, en realidad se desempeñaba mejor en el vuelo atmosférico, con una (reportada) velocidad máxima de 1.200 km/h; y su estructura aerodinámica suministraba un desempeño en la maniobrabilidad atmosférica mayor que la de todos excepto los aerodeslizadores de máximo desempeño. Su desempeño en la maniobrabilidad no era tan notable fuera de la atmósfera, y la nave a menudo contaba en el primer ataque rápido o en la coordinación con otras naves en el combate espacial. Variantes left|thumb|180px|Planos del Skipray. Además del GAT-12h, varios modelos más fueron producidos, incluyendo el GAT-12i, el GAT-12g (que reemplazó el tubo de misiles de concusión por un proyector de rayo tractor), el GAT-12j (que distribuyo más uniformemente las tareas de los artillería entre los artilleros que el GAT-12h), el GAT-12m (el cual tenía mejor rendimiento en el espacio real y en el hiperespacio, por tanto fue usado como un interceptor y mensajero), y el GAT-12p (que tenía un sensor actualizado). Un modelo más nuevo, la nave 24r Skipray, entró en servicio en la Coalición Jedi durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica.Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible Historia Sistemas Sienar de la República diseño la nave antes de las Guerras Clon. Su diseño estaba basado en la [[Cañonera clase Turbostorm|cañonera clase Turbostorm]] Muchos de sus sistemas eran probados en las cazas estelares Toscan de los Astilleros Shobquix, modificados por Sienar para el trabajo como cañoneras de prueba.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide left|thumb|200px|Una Skipray en órbita sobre un [[Planeta/Leyendas|planeta.]] Más tarde fue vendido principalmente al Imperio; las primeras naves GAT-12h Skipray fueron lanzadas antes de la Batalla de Yavin, siendo la nave de combate más pequeña con capacidad hiperespacial en uso por la Armada Imperial (excepto por algunos prototipos). El GAT-12h y su sucesor inmediato (el GAT-12i) eran más poderosos que los modelos anteriores que eran más lentos y menos orientados al combate. Sin embargo, la filosofía táctica de la Armada no estaba abierta a la idea de un híbrido de caza estelar-capital con capacidad para el hiperespacio, y detuvo a la nave. Esto llevó a SFS a vender la nave en el mercado abierto. Demostraron ser un diseño confiable, y vieron un uso extensivo en las fuerzas de patrullas planetarias del Borde Exterior y en las flotas de contrabando durante muchos años. Las naves GAT-12 también fueron utilizadas por la Aduana Imperial, los Rangers de Sector Imperiales y las fuerzas locales. Los submodelos como el GAT-12m y el GAT-12p fueron utilizados por el Imperio. Las flotas Imperiales que recibieron Skiprays elogiaron mucho a la nave, pero la nave Skipray finalmente ganó su fama y reputación como un elemento básico de las flotas corporativas, mercenarias, piratas y contrabandistas, así como el uso privado por parte de individuos como el ex Guardia Real del Emperador Kir Kanos (que utilizó un GAT-12 modificado). thumb|200px|left|Una [[Línea de batalla|línea de escaramuza Imperial con Skiprays y otras naves.]] A pesar de que fue diseñada y comercializada para el Imperio, muchas de estas naves cayeron en manos del Consorcio Zann, quien agregó equipos de interferencia de sensores para hacer que sus naves fueran objetivos más difíciles de localizar en el combate espacial. Durante su servicio con el Consorcio, su velocidad lenta, junto con una armadura pesada, lo convirtió en un caza-bombardero ideal y cumplió un papel similar al del Defensor TIE Imperial y los cazas estelares Ala-B Rebeldes. La versión GAT-12g estaba en uso por la Armada Imperial en algún momento después de la Batalla de Yavin.The Far Orbit Project La actualización GAT-12j estuvo en producción algunos meses antes de la Batalla de Endor y se lanzó algunas semanas después de la derrota Imperial. Para el 9 DBY, el GAT-12j Skipray era el modelo más común en uso. Talon Karrde usó Skiprays para la defensa planetaria; perdió dos de estas naves en Myrkr debido a un incidente en el 8 DBY que involucró a Mara Jade y Luke Skywalker. Entre bastidores Los láseres gemelos montados están representados como pistolas de cazas estelares en algunas fuentes, pero Starships of the Galaxy los reemplazó con un turboláser. Apariciones *''Death Star'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire audio drama'' *''Empire 20: A Little Piece of Home, Part 1'' * * *''Operation: Elrood'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' * * * *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * * *''Imperio Carmesí'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Recuperación'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Nido Oscuro III: La Guerra del Enjambre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' }} Fuentes *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' * *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Classic Adventures: Volume Four - The Best of the Journal'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Beta *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Serie de naves GAT Categoría:Naves GAT-12 Skiprays Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares Imperiales Categoría:Productos de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Consorcio Zann